


necromancer

by orphan_account



Category: Fanboy and Chum Chum
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kyle is 15, Fanboy 14 and Chum Chum 12.</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"This ain't the garden of eden_   
_There ain't no angels above_   
_And things ain't like what they used to be_   
_And this ain't the summer of love" ~ Blue Oyster Cult 'This ain't the Summer of Love'_

"Those ninnies! I can actually feel my I.Q. dropping by just being around them! Oh, how I detest them." the young wizard stormed out of the front doors of the school, his nails dug into the cover of the book at his side. He could taste blood on his tongue as he rubbed his lower lip against the rough metal of his braces.

"Take it easy! You're bending my spine!" the book shouted out from the preteen's side.

"Sorry, Necrocomicon. At least I can be thankful that the school year is over. Now I might actually be able to focus on real learning. Although I doubt that would stop Fanboy and Chum Chum from ruining my vacation _from_ them." The rolled his eyes at the thought, turning the corner. He could just as easily transport, that is, if he ever had the chance to study.

"Ah, yes _real_ learning, a summer of changes is coming. Maybe you'll finally decide what you really want or you'll finally come to your senses." the book muttered, jolted from the boy's sudden stop.

"What do you mean by _that?_ " he took the book in both hands, looking down at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, other than if you put as much passion into your studying as you do hating those two, you might actually be somewhere or _with someone_." the last part was almost whispered. A look of boredom on the books face.

"Why do wizards even have talking books to begin with?" Kyle muttered as he started to walk again. The sun was slowly beginning to be blocked out by clouds.

"You still don't get it." The book sighed, trying to decide if it should just give up.

"What's there to get?"

"When was the last time you enjoyed yourself? Besides turning your professor into raspberry flan." Kyle scowled.

"I'm perfectly fine with being alone. Studying is where I find my enjoyment." The book grimaced, ' _Why bother if whatever I say goes over his head?'_

"Never mind. A summer of passion and everything changes, even if slowly at first. Nothing will be the same."

"I highly doubt that. Since when was a book of the dead able to predict the future?" the wizard scoffed.

"The future is easy...everyone dies and everything crumbles. Why do you think there are so few Necromancers?"


	2. Chapter 2

"See Necrocomicon, the summer has pasted and nothing has changed. Those two are still babbling morons." Kyle rolled his seeing a flash of green and purple followed by a shorter streak of yellow and orange.

"Hey Kyle!" he was greeted by the ultimate 'super' fan.

"Dear God no!" he turned away determined to get to class before the two could disrupt his day even further.

"Hey Kyle where are you going?" the saner of the two asked, trying to catch up his partner in crime.

"Anywhere but here, farewell." he called back reaching the front doors of the school.

"Whoa, there buddy!" Kyle felt someone grab his shoulder and jerked around. Soon finding himself face to face with a violet mask, sparking emerald eyes locking with his own golden honey toned ones. Blood rushed to his cheeks feeling Fanboy slip his arm around his shoulders. "There's no need to be so early, we still have time." The simple action caused a flood of memories from last year to come to Kyle. There had only been one other time Fanboy was this close, the excuse note ordeal. He felt his palms grow sweaty, remembering his choice of words,

_"I feel so naughty and saucy! We just got away with mischief." followed by Fan boy's fingers intertwining with his, their palms pressed together. Their eyes and locked together for a brief moment. Finally, he had come to his senses and the two of them pulled away from each other._

"Honestly, Fanboy like I give an elf. Why must you always play hero?" he pulled away with a huff. "Necrocomicon, get me out of here." he commanded, a ghostly sensation of bliss over powering his thoughts thinking about that day long since passed. The book opened reveling ancient tongues and strange symbols. Kyle looked down muttering the spell before vanishing in a silver mist.

"Looks like he's been practicing." Chum Chum commented in awe.

"Come on Chum Chum! There's only one place he could be." the two charged through the front doors of the school.

"Ahhh, sweet silence." Kyle murmured leaning against the back of his chair. "Perhaps I can find some spells to practice on them with." he paged through his book waiting for the first bell to ring. He was glad that the others didn't really socialize with him. They included him for the most part, but he was always just there now.

"I told you the changes might be slow at first, like a budding flower. Speaking of which, did I see some pink bloom across those fair cheeks of yours?" the book laughed, slamming shut to face him.

"Forget it! Whatever happened back there meant nothing!" Kyle hissed at the book in anger.

"Sure, sure. Just remember what I said, ' A summer of passion changes everything.' You have quite a few summers left; just think next year you will be 14. I think I hear your 'fan' approaching." the book laughed once more.

"Looks like we've got the same homeroom again." the alto cheery voice called. Then before he could even blink, he was sandwiched between the two.

"So what did you do this summer?" Chum Chum asked his eyes wide as if expecting some wild tale.

"Studies, I needed to get some real education, before being forced back here." He opened his book once more, rubbing his lower lip against his braces, waiting for the taste of blood to come.

"That's cool. Me and Fanboy..." instead of drowning out the stories of their childish games over the summer, he found himself glancing over at Fanboy. His mind wondering back to that one day. The year would be too long and the summer far too short.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is 15, Fanboy 14 and Chum Chum 12.

"I don't know about this." Kyle murmured looking at his reflection. Three painful years of braces had finally paid off; he now felt alien smiling at himself in the mirror. The last two summers just seemed to slip away and now he was 15. It felt like only yesterday was his first day in this town. His striped shirt was replaced by a short sleeved crimson v-neck shirt, the black cape tucked away in his closet changed to leather wrist bands etched with silver symbols, black skinny jeans with black converse, a studded belt at his waist connected to his silver wallet chain, and a velvet chocker at his throat with silver pentagram dangling on it. "They'll think I'm a freak." he brushed his dyed black bangs off to the side, the rest of his red hair also streaked with black. Laughter filled Kyle's small room, as he turned his head slightly the small silver stud in his earlobe catching the sunlight. "I wonder if Fanboy will notice. Oh like I give an elf!" he snapped at himself catching the off-handed comment.

"You certainly do, my young Necromancer. Well, you are not quite one yet. Why so self-conscious now? You have boasted about being a wizard for years and now you are starting to finally look like one. It took two summers but, I knew this was coming." the book on his dresser commented.

"Necrocomicon, I forgot about you. I guess I've been busy with some of my other studies." he walked over looking down at the book, a fine coating of dusty on its cover.

"Not to mention your thoughts on a certain 'fan'?" the book inquired a smug look dancing across its features. For a moment, it seemed that Kyle would protest, only instead he feel silent a flush upon his cheeks. It had been three years since the notes incident and he still could help but think of the joy that day had brought him. That rare feeling of happiness that has swelled in his chest.

"I can't even mock them anymore. How could this happen? I'm not even sure what I'm feeling half the time." he sighed sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Ah, the twisted affairs of the heart. I knew this day was coming far before the rest. Hate breeds passion, which soon turns to love. The curse of changing summers."

"Bloody, Hell! How does a book of the dead know about love?" he picked the book up, prepared to throw it across the room if necessary.

"Death tears the lovers apart, why do you think so few are willing to take up the task-"

"The tasks of a necromancer. I know you've told me this every year at least a hundred times. I always thought there was no choice, whatever talent you had you went with."

"It may seem that way but other things factor in also. You're going to be late." the book pulled Kyle from his thoughts.

"Dammit." he hissed vanishing into a silver mist, quickly reappearing moments later at the place he dubbed hell two years ago.

"Nice entrance." an all too familiar voice commented from behind him, only now it was deeper.

"Your mask? Your costume?" was all he could manage upon seeing the figure behind him. It was the first time he had ever seen Fanboy without his mask. He had always figured he had well defined face, but never expected it so free of flaws while other kids' faces were flecked freckles like his own face or covered in pimples. His throat tightened as he took in the rest of the former super fan's appearance. The sunlight highlighted Fanboy's choppy black bangs, where he swept them gracefully off to the side of his face. A green t-shirt clung tightly to developing muscles in his arms and chest, contrasting the lose purple vest with matching violet fingerless gloves. Spandex had been replaced by just as tight purple skinny jeans and green converse. The underwear on the outside changed to a silver studded belt about his waist. "Um, Earth to Kyle! You in there wizboy?"

"Sorry, wasn't expecting such a change. Last year you were still in spandex." the other boy only shrugged at the comment. "So erm... where's Chum Chum?" Kyle asked uncertain of what else to say.

"Funny thing, he turned 12 and started noticing girls. He should be over by Yo." no sooner had Fanboy responded did a figure with chocolate brown hair clad in a bright orange t-shirt and yellow shorts waved from across the school yard. "So, what did you do this summer? I noticed you replace d the metal in your mouth for metal in your ear. You have a movie star smile I bet." Kyle grinned despite himself, heat flooding to cheeks.

"I focused on my studies actually. If I can't get back into Milkweed Academy, I might as well get the most out of what I have here." the words came out so freely, unlike they had in the past.

"It's funny you don't look like a wizard..."

"How many times do we have to go over this? I-"the old anger came back full force.

"look like a warlock or necromancer."

"How the devil would you know the difference?" Kyle's jaw dropping ever so slightly in shock. Not many people believed, let alone know the differences. A sad smirk moved across Fanboy's lips.

"My heroes turned into villains is one way to put it." his emerald eyes locked with Kyle's as if looking for understanding.

"What on Earth does that mean?"

"I got bored of comics and started looking for something different. Horror just seemed the right way to go."

"That still doesn't explain how you figured that I was more than your ordinary wizard, by just my attire." the late bell rang cutting their conversation short.

"We'll have to continue later, how about we meet up again around three?" the sparkle had returned to Fanboy's eyes as he started for the front doors of the school, Kyle not far behind.

"Sure, how about the Frosty Mart?" Kyle suggested unsure of what else to say, he felt a creeping sensation of rejection.

"It's a date." Fanboy waved turning down another hallways as the two parted ways for first period, leaving a love struck Kyle in the middle of the corridor.

"Please, it's not really a date. He'll probably bring Chum Chum along...unfortunately," he told himself, his stomach twisting and heart fluttering uncertainly.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chum Chum couldn't join us; he had to go to the library with Yo. So it's just you and me. "Were the first words out of Fanboy's mouth seeing the necromancer walking out the front doors of the school.

" Oh, well there's nothing you can do about it. By the way you never explained how you realized I was a necromancer in the first place."

"When you first came here, you called that book a necronomicon and said you were studying the dark arts of necromancy. I just figured you got serious about it, besides that pendent on your choker is used for raising the dead." Fanboy shrugged seeing the others shocked expression.

"How?"

"I still read plenty of comics. So you're a real necromancer now, huh?" His emerald eyes sparkled with delight, seeing the blush spread across Kyle's face hiding his freckles.

"To an extent, I haven't been successful in guiding a spirit into a body." Kyle let out a sigh thinking of his past attempts.

"So you're a necromancer who can't raise the dead?"

"Not much of a necromancer, now am I? I can raise the spirits, just not but the spirits into a body."

"In other words you can't bring them back to life."

"In a sense. When did you give up being a hero?" Kyle almost regretted asking as Fanboy looked down, the sparkle leaving his eyes. A silence passed, only the sound of the soles of their shoes scraping against the sidewalk filled the air around them. The redhead bit his lower lip; he hated seeing the pain in Fanboy's eyes. Even more so, knowing he caused it.

"When I tried to be a hero, I made everything worse. Nothing ever seemed to turn out right, at least not for everyone." the sadness in his voice only made Kyle's heart twist. How he wished he could do more to comfort him than with words.

"That's not true Fanboy, you were irritating, yes. You have helped other people, this is a horrible example to use...but when I had the chicken pox-" he dropped his voice to a whisper only to be cut off by Fanboy's howling laughter as they reached the Frosty Mart.

"That is the worst example you could ever hope to use!" this sent him even further into hysterics, much to Kyle's displeasure.

"So much for you being completely changed."He couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I'm...sorry! But...hahaha! An egg...ha... came out of...ha-ha your butt!" Fanboy was doubled over trying to compose himself.

"Alright! So I'm not good with people, sue me!" Kyle's response was more of a snarl as he glared at the younger teen.

"No... you're not. However, thanks for the cheering up. Really for the most part I was tired of being a loser." the sadness filled his voice once more, sobering up. It had been a while since had just let go like that. "When did you start to care anyway? You're so open and accepting." their eyes locked sending chills down Kyle's spine. The two walked right past the Frosty Mart, forgetting their original plan.

"Well, I guess I was tired of being lonely." Kyle murmured, unsure of what else to say. What else could he say? ' _That I've fallen helplessly in love with you! Or at least I think I have. Because every time you look at me I get chills, blush when you notice something different about my appearance, and I can't seem to breathe of you stand just a little too close.'_

"Don't you have other friends? Even at your old school you've had to have other friends."It was Fanboy's turn to be shocked.

"Only a rival, Sigmund the Sorcerer, he was better than me in every way. He had looks, charm, class, and not to mention talent." It felt strange pouring his heart out to his once former annoyance. There was something else he felt, something he couldn't place.

"Why do you sound so bitter?

"Because he _is_ better than me. Even at Milkweed Academy, I was an outcast. You and Chum Chum were the first ones who didn't care that I was different." Fanboy's eyes softened, the sadness had gone from good-humored to concern. He slipped his arm around the other boy's shoulders causing his heart to start racing.

"How could you be different at a school filled with wizards?" Kyle only held out his right hand palm up. A light pink pattern found its way across his palm, the lines starting to resemble a pentagram the longer Fanboy stared at it.

"What is it?" he was tempted to reach out and trace it.

"It's the mark of the necromancer, there's no one willing to explain what it means." he quickly placed his hand back at his side.

"There has to be other necromancers. Couldn't they explain it?"

"I might be the only necromancer in existence. No one understands how magic chooses what a wizard is to become."

"Wait, you mean you don't get to choose for yourself?" the idea confused Fanboy causing him to remove his arm from around Kyle's shoulders.

"No, some get this and some get that. It all depends on what you're born with. I was born into the dark arts with the mark of a necromancer. Only like all other wizards, had to study the basics and earn my title. Your true gift comes into play later, only for what and why no one knows." he had never discussed the principles of magic with anyone else before, not even his parents. Everything was so 'hush hush' in the wizard world.

"Ah, I see Kyle the Conjurer. I think I'm starting to catch on now. Hey, do you want to head back to the Fanlair?"

"Actually I think I'm going to head home. It's starting to get late." they had only noticed the sun starting to set on the horizon. "But how about the same time tomorrow?"

"Why not?" a grin broke out across both of their faces. It was going to be a good year.


	5. Chapter 5

"So either of you found a date to the school dance yet?" Chum Chum greeted his two friends, a smudge of pink lip-gloss on his cheek.

"No!" Both Fanboy and Kyle replied at the same time, each with a look if irritation, as they focus on whatever was in front of them.

"Sorry, I only asked." he held his palms up defensively taking a seat from across the two.

"Let me guess you're going with Yo." Fanboy grimaced erasing whatever he had been trying to draw before flipping to a clean page in his sketchbook in frustration.

"Yeah, haven't you asked anyone?"

"Three people, all no's. Not even Scrivener Elf took him up on the offer." Kyle smirked turning the page of his newest spell book without lifting a finger.

"At least I tried you haven't asked one person!" the ex-hero snapped glaring at the necromancer. "Sorry, Chum Chum, but it looks like you're just going to have to go without us this year."

"I understand. Well, I'll be seeing you around! I have to walk Yo to her next class." the shortest of the three jumped up seeing the time on the clock.

"That girl really did a number on his mind." Fanboy muttered turning to Kyle. "So what's got you in such a bad mood?" for a moment Kyle wondered if his life would be easier if he accepted the fact, he was developing a crush on his friend.

"Nothing, just what do you suppose we do that night so we don't look like two losers?" He closed the book he had been looking at, prepared for the blush that would surely come if he met Fanboy's eyes.

"I was thinking we'd just chill out back at the Fanlair and watch a few movies, swap stories, and maybe share a dance or two." Fanboy suggestively raised his one eyebrow, his eyes locking with Kyle's. Who felt his throat tighten at the thought of him and Fanboy alone together for an entire night.

"Oh, please...do so and try to be more romantic. It's no wonder you didn't get a date." It killed him to say those words, his heart screaming to say, _'How about more than a dance or two?'_

"What about you? You should have easily been able to get a date. You are a nec'romancer' after all." Fanboy air quoted the romancer part.

"There's a far cry between necromancer and necrophiliac, Fanboy." He snapped annoyance clear in his voice, even if it didn't reach his eyes.

"Isn't that how you raise the dead? Whisper sweet nothings to them?" _I'd like it if you'd whisper sweet nothings to me.'_ Kyle tried to shake the thought, as Fanboy drew closer. "Letting them be tempted by your flesh..." he trailed off casting a seductive look at Kyle, which sent his heart racing.

"I don't know about your flesh, but mine's crawling." Even though what he had wanted to say was, " _I wouldn't mind being tempted by your flesh."_ He felt sweat break out on his forehead.

"If that bothers you, you'll never make it Saturday night." he breathed a sigh of relief as Fanboy backed down.

"Who said I had accepted?"He snapped his mind starting function clearly without Fanboy breathing down his neck.

"Pity, I'd have even let you hold my hand."

"Oh, the chance of a lifetime! Gone forever! How will I be able to go on?" Kyle cried out dramatically earning several stares much to his friends amusement.

"I knew you couldn't resist me!" a knowing smirk danced across Fanboy's face, all but making Kyle's heart leap out of his chest.

"You have no idea." he turned quickly to his spell book, hoping to recover before their free period was over. Saturday was going to be a long night.

"Alright you two kids be safe!" Fanboy called out to Chum Chum and Yo before slamming to door to the Fanlair shut. "So what movie do you want to watch first?" he turned to face his guest, who had taken the chance to stretch out across the couch and flip through channels.

"Not something too scary, let's save those for later." the redhead replied sitting up in one fluid motion. Fanboy noticed that the boy may not have been built for strength, but turned out to have great agility and speed.

"How about 'Happy Ham: the Murder is in the Cheese.'?"

"Seen it."

"Happy Ham II: The Forktown Terror.'?" he inquired moving to the DVD next on the shelf.

"Hate sequels and seen it."

"Okay. What about, 'Happy Ham: Before the Ham.'?"

"Never prequels. Do you have anything that doesn't contain the words 'happy' or 'ham'?"

"Wait a second...no never mind. _The Legend of Hammy Hollow, The Hamming, The Hammining, Larry Hammer and the Fork of Secrets, and Hamula."_

"Since when did ham become so popular?" the necromancer asked in disbelief hearing just a few of the titles.

"Who knows? It's probably just an inside joke between writers." the raven-haired returned to the couch a DVD in hand.

"So what 'hamtastic' movie did you hind?" Kyle grinned earning a chuckle from Fanboy.

"No clue, it wasn't labeled."

"Well that's reassuring." golden honey brown eyes rolled accompanied with a sigh. The title screen rolled in, _In Death_ appearing in dripping blood. "What kind of title is that?"

"At least it didn't say 'In Ham.' Speaking of which, would care for a happy ham sandwich?"

"Let it go Fanboy! I'm starting to think you're the cause of all this Happy Ham nonsense." he snapped at his companion, the lights dimming in the Fanlair. He felt the couch shift, Fanboy's weight settling on the opposite side of the couch. His heart beginning to race, it wasn't a good combination to have Fanboy and him on the same couch in the dark.

"I was only kidding! Jeeze, and you wonder why I didn't get a date." Kyle felt his annoyance dissolve, concern growing in its place.

"You really wanted to go, didn't you?"

"Well...yeah. I've been to every school dance so far, at least until now." sorrow filled the younger teen's voice.

"What held you back?"

"I didn't want to go alone. I mean Chum Chum was going with Yo no matter what and you stopped going once they stopped being mandatory."

"It wasn't the fact that they stopped being mandatory. It was...I don't know. I just felt out of place."

"How could feel out of place?" he could feel the boy heat radiating from Fanboy's body as the teen drew closer.

"Look, Fan can we just watch the movie?"

"Alright, no need to get your pentagram in a bunch." a sigh of relief escaped the redhead's lips, feeling him back down. Time moved by quickly, both engrossed into the film. "Can you really feel someone slip away?" there was an odd tone to Fanboy's voice, sending chills down Kyle's spine. The main character was slowly dying in her lover's arms.

"I...don't know. I've never been near someone as they were dying. Why would you ask something like that?" He turned leaning toward where Fanboy sat on the couch.

"That's how I'd want to die, in someone's arms. I was just curious as to if they'd feel it, like me dying would cause them pain." Neither of them needed light to see the pain that would surely be in the other's eyes. Their voices held every emotion.

"What planted that little dark idea in your mind?" The thought of Fanboy dying causing his heart to twist in agony.

"I...I'm not sure how to say this. I've just been thinking about what it would be like to die. Not suicide, but if I was killed in a freak accident or something." the younger teen felt Kyle's hand touch his cheek. He didn't even realize how close the two were until now.

"Fanboy, don't ever say that. I've studied Death, it's nothing glamorous." their eyes met, tears on the verge of spilling. He didn't care, that his stomach was so twisted with butterflies from being this close. He wouldn't let Fanboy think of such a thing. "There's nothing after death; there is no heaven, there is no hell." the emotion suddenly changed in Fanboy's emerald eyes from sorrow to...lust?

"Then there's no fear for what I'm about to do." a purple gloved hand reached up cupping the necromancer's cheek pulling Kyle into an unexpected kiss. Kyle pulled away oh so slightly letting their lips brush, before returning to deepen the kiss. With strength Kyle didn't know Fanboy had, he felt himself being pulled into the raven-haired teenager's lap. Now Fanboy pulled away, running his tongue of Kyle's lower lip delightfully surprised to taste raspberries, and have Kyle part his lips so eagerly. Their tongues dancing for dominance until they're lungs screamed for air.

"Where did that come from?" Kyle whispered breathlessly, as he stared into pools of liquid emerald.

"I've always liked you Kyle. I just didn't realize how much and I take it you like me back right?" heat rushed to Fanboy's cheeks.

"I've denied the feeling for too long, if that's what you mean." his lips still feeling the fire from that one kiss.

"So what are you feeling now?"

"Like taking a chance; I don't know what I'm feeling, I'm not even sure why you like me, or what just happened. All I know is that I want to take a chance, but only if you really mean what you just did." the necromancer bit his lower lip unsure of what else to say. He was so confused and so...in love.

"What will it take for you to believe that I meant what I just did?"

"Do it again." Fanboy captured the other's lips in a passionate kiss once more, only now that spark they had felt went off. The kiss grew urgent, hands beginning to wonder as Fanboy trailed kisses down Kyle's jaw line. He pulled Fanboy's lips back to his, their passion growing still.

"Stop. We can't." Kyle gasped feeling cold leather brush against the skin just above the waistband of his jeans.

"Don't you want this?" God, did he want this, he wanted Fanboy.

"Yes, but -"

"Too soon?" Kyle nodded the two untangling their limbs; he had managed to somehow wrap his leg around Fanboy's waist. "Sorry I've wanted this for a while now. I couldn't control myself." the younger teen laughed nervously.

"Can we just start slow? I know I may sound like a girl right now, but I need to adjust to the idea of 'us'.

"Just small steps then?"

"Just until I'm comfortable with all of this."

"Then what about after that? What about everyone else?" worry clear in Fanboy's voice.

"We'll just wait and see. So where does that leave us? Should I call you my Fanboyfriend?" the two shared a short chuckle.

"Only if you want to. I just wonder how Chum Chum will take all of this." he replied with a grin the lights turning on blinding them momentarily.

"I'm taking it pretty well actually." the all too familiar voice comment from the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can you please not do that?" Chum Chum asked quietly sitting across from his two friends at their lunch table. He didn't mind the fact that they were 'together' he just didn't want to see it. Not since he had accidently walked in on one of their make-out sessions, thankful they were still restraining themselves from going all the way, but no one ever wants to watch two people make-out no matter what gender they are.

"Do what Chum Chum?" Fanboy asked in mock innocence looking over at his boyfriend a dreamy smile on his face.

"Hold hands under the table, it freaks me out when you guys sit that close."

"Your point, I rather dislike it when you and Yo sit this close." Kyle responded absent-mindedly running his thumb over the smooth leather covering Fanboy's knuckles.

"Alright point taken, but aren't you worried about someone finding out? You guys got awfully close over the past few weeks and people are starting to talk." the orange and yellow clad boy commented in a whisper.

"Has anyone gotten close to the truth?" the raven-haired teen inquired tempted to rest his head on Kyle's shoulder.

"One of the rumors has, maybe you should keep the lovey-dovey stuff on the down low or I should say nonexistent. Just listen for yourselves; I'll catch you guys later." Chum Chum stood seeing Yo waving over for him to join her.

"Please, rumors here are slower than snails as is everyone else's minds."

"Actually, Fan, I must say I have heard some of the rumors. People are starting to notice; maybe we should just come out. I mean I don't think anyone would view us differently." Kyle took his hand back, biting his lower lip. Ever since Chum Chum had found out, he had taken to trying to help them keep their relationship a secret and the necromancer knew better than to shrug off the younger teen's warnings.

"What if they do? If we come out and no one approves are we just going to sit back and be ridiculed for the rest of our lives?" the anger was clear in his green eyes as he glared at his lover questioningly.

"We'd be ridiculed for other things as well! Why not be ridiculed for what we are?" the bell rang interrupting Fanboy's reply.

"We'll finish the conversation later." he couldn't help but notice the distress in the other's golden honey brown eyes. Was it really bothering him that much?

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" Someone called out from down the hall as he made his way to science. Was Kyle dealing with the same thing as he went to study hall on the side of the school?

"Yeah, Fagboy! Where is he?" another one taunted closer this time. He had been so preoccupied with Kyle that he never payed attention to his surrounding, his blood started to boil. How long would it take before one of them snapped, either of them easily irritated. It finally dawned on him, how long had Kyle known the rumors were going around?

"Can we just get going, Fan?" the rest of the day had passed in a blur as had the week. The two of them stood on the fronts steps of the school, the final bell still echoing in the hallways. Most of the students were still hanging around the front of the school waiting for their friends or trying to decide on whose house to go to. They're talking dropped whispers when Fanboy and Kyle walked out.

"Fags!" one of the kids shouted. Kyle felt his boyfriend tense up next to him; he knew that Fanboy had a dark side. All it took was for someone to keep pushing him and now it was the whole school.

"Let it go, Fanboy." he warned his anger starting to build.

"No, they want to know what we are, right? It's time for them to find out. We're not fags. We're in love, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm not going to stand here and be called gay, because I'm not." Kyle couldn't control the shocked expression that found its way across his face. He felt hurt, what did that mean? Was Fanboy dragging him along or was he bi?

"What-"

"I'm in love with the most amazing, beautiful, talented, smart, funny _person_ in the world. Not a guy or a girl, I love your personality. _Your body_ is my _second_ priority." Kyle flushed, his heart pounding against his chest. A purple-gloved hand caressed his cheek, his eyes locked with Fanboy's green ones. The fear vanished, neither of them caring that they were in full view of over half the school. A smirked played across the necromancer's lips, before he close the space between them. The sound of backpacks and books hitting the ground accompanied by multiple gasps filled the air. They knew they had to restrain themselves, causing the kiss to be short lived.

"You guys really are together?" one girl asked the question on everyone else's minds.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Fanboy glared coldly at his fellow classmates. Muttered 'no's' and shakes of the head were the only response; however that didn't stop the whispers and odd looks as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Kyle did the same, only he also leaned his head against Fanboy's shoulder and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Could this have been what he was missing all those years he spent in silent angst? He never dreamed of such happiness. It was even a shock to know that Fanboy was the cause of it all. Only now, he could still feel that ghost of sorrow, as if saying the bliss he felt now would be over soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey Fanboy, I was wondering if Yo and I could have the Fanlair to ourselves tonight?" Chum Chum called down his friend from the top of the stairs, trying to button his shirt and brush his teeth at the same time.

"It's your lair as much as it is mine, trusty old sidekick of mine. I thought you were taking Yo to the movies tonight or has there been a change of plans?" the raven hair teen replied turning off the T.V. There was nothing to watch anyway.

"Then maybe we should call it the Fanchumlair for once. Anyway, thanks for understanding. I think I'm going to tell Yo I love her tonight, but I wanted to take her back here after the movie."

"Someone's growing up fast," a familiar British accented voice commented from the doorway. "I wanted to have a quick word with you, Fan...about tonight." Chum Chum turned away heading toward the bathroom to finish getting ready. He didn't want to know what their plans were, considering the tone Kyle had said them in. Although Fanboy had confided to him his crush on Kyle years before and like a loyal friend, he supported him, no one ever wants to know about their best friend's love life.

"What's on your mind then?" Fanboy snaked his arm around his boyfriend's waist pulling him onto his lap.

"I was thinking that maybe we could skip the movies for something a little more...intimate?" the red head trailed his fingertips down Fanboy's chest stopping just above his studded belt.

"But I thought you-"

"Wanted to wait? I know what I said, but I don't think I can resist you much longer." their lips met for moment sending chills down the younger teen's spine. They had gotten close before during one of their many make-out sessions, but the necromancer always pulled away.

"There is a god..."the raven-haired teen murmured the taste of raspberries lingering on his tongue. He was always amazing by that fact; it was as if Kyle bathed in raspberries.

"We'll meet back here later tonight?"

"Actually, Yo and Chum Chum have the lair tonight. So unless your house is open free...I'll have to take you behind the Frosty Mart and ravish you there."

"Perish the thought! My parents are absent for the week, not that they're home very much anyway. Would you care to explain that grin plastered on your face?" the redhead questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason at all, but do you have a high tolerance to the cold by any chance?" Fanboy eyes held a far off look; mixed with lust his suggestive tone one confirmed what Kyle's thoughts on what his boyfriend was referring to.

"Not amusing in the least Fanboy. I still can't believe you still drink that sludge, besides am I not enough for you?" he trailed kisses down the raven haired teens jaw, nipping and biting playfully while his hand disappeared beneath the green fabric of his shirt.

"You're more than enough..." he lifted Kyle's chin, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's lips the passion building quickly.

"Guys! Really on the couch?" Chum Chum's voice grew shrill for a moment out of frustration, "Can you not do that when I'm around? Please? I don't mind you guys being together. However I don't like watching people make-out and I really don't enjoy walking in on it." the brunette sighed running a hand through his hair making it stick up.

"Sorry, buddy. I didn't know that bothered you. We'll leave if that will help." Fanboy stood up Kyle following right behind as they straightened out their clothes and hair.

"No, you don't have to. I'm sorry I snapped but I have to pick up Yo in two hours and I'm just nervous about tonight. I keep thinking something bad is going to happen."

"What do you mean by that?" Kyle asked inclining his head to the side in pure curiosity.

"I just have a feeling something is going to go wrong. I don't know what or how, but I can just feel it."

"You're just worried about telling Yo you love her, Kyle and I will go down to the Frosty Mart and let you have the lair to yourself before you leave. That way that's one less thing, you have to worry about. Nothing ever happens in this town, you shouldn't worry about it."

"If you say so." the brunette waved his two friends off, before slamming the door closed. He knew something was going to happen he couldn't wave it off.

****At the Frosty Mart****

"Aw man, that's just sick!"Boog commented turning away from the Chimp Chomp machine in time to see two figures walking across the parking lot hand in hand.

"What is?" Lenny asked stirring from his sleep behind the counter, glaring at the dirty blonde in annoyance.

"The two fags making goo-goo eyes at each other." He looked past Boog to see two figures drawing closer, one decked out in green and purple the other trimmed in red and black; Fanboy and Kyle.

"We can't discriminate against them, it's against company policy. Besides why does it bother you that much?"

"What bothers me is how no one seems to care."

"Again, why do you care?"

"Are you telling me you're okay with watching two guys go at it?"

"Not really, I find the idea rather disturbing."

"Exactly and I bet everyone in this town is against it."

"There's nothing you can do Boog. Just turn a blind eye to it, like everyone else."

"Everyone should be doing something about it. Its freaking wrong, no man shall lay with another man. It's-" the familiar chime of the doors cut the dirty blonde off, he cast a cold glare at the two boys still holding hands.

"Hey, Lenny and Boog. Getting tired of the Chimp Chomp I see." the raven-haired teen commented the two making their way to the back of the store to the Frosty machine.

"As if, there are just more important things going on."

"Really, like what?" Fanboy asked automatically not even paying attention to the bully.

"That's really none of your business now is it, Fagboy?" the sound of cracking knuckles echoed through the small store.

"It's not like we care anyway, Jackass."Fanboy snapped turned sharply catching the look Kyle sent him that clearly read 'don't piss him off you twit.'

"Got a mouth on you it seems, maybe you do have a pair after all. Can't say the same for your boyfriend about it, you got a mouth on you too?" Boog asked off handedly eyeing the redhead.

"The better to say 'Fuck You' with." came the snarky reply from the necromancer as the tension growing began to reach its boiling point.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" Boog growled at the two, screw company policy. He could just get a new job.

"I have a boyfriend that does that for me thanks. Let's skip the drinks today, Fan. We can go do more _productive_ things. "The stare down continued as the couple walked through the doors, their arms around each others' waists.

"Boog are you insane! You can be fired for that! What in the world are you thinking?"Lenny shouted recovering from the almost all-out brawl. He stress twitch returning quickly.

"I'm thinking those two are going to pay. No one stands up to me like that and gets away with it. Especially not those two fags." the dirty blonde snarled watching the two leave, heading towards the Fanlair. He would make them pay.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was pretty badass, the way you stood up to Boog." Fanboy commented feeling his boyfriend stir next to him in bed. There was a quiet chuckle from the redhead as he turned over to face his lover.

"Would you prefer me to be badass all the time then?"

"No, it reminds me of how you used to act in middle school. It's pretty damn sexy now, though."

"God, I was such a jerk then. How is it you managed to fall in love with me? I was horrible to you during those years." Kyle rested his head on Fanboy's bare chest, guilt over whelming him.

"You were different, I guess, yet you still managed to fit in. I think I was jealous of you at first really."

"Jealous of me fitting in or being different. I mean you're pretty different to begin with."

"You being different. I might be different now, but not then."

"Running around in spandex for at least 14 years is quite different."

"Not appearance wise, I mean. Everyone I know just has something different about them; they're talented, smart, actually going get somewhere in the world. I'm not some great necromancer or child genius or even psychopath. I knew I wanted to be different, but I'm normal there's nothing special about me."

"You're a hero Fanboy, how many times do we have to go over this? Or maybe you just haven't found what makes you...well you. You're a mystery at times."

"I'm a mystery to myself. I don't understand why you love me. You know how you kept asking me why I gave up being a hero?" the raven-haired teen made a strange sound, as if trying to hold back a few sobs. Kyle propped himself up on his elbow, frowning at the tears he could see forming the younger teen's emerald eyes. The redhead nodded pressing his lips together afraid to hear the answer. "Did I ever tell you Chum Chum has had his arm broken 10 times and about 9 of them I'm to blame somehow. Everything I touch breaks or slips away. Chum Chum himself; he was falling for Yo the summer before they started going out. The summer before we all changed and I felt abandoned, he wanted to be with her. I had no one, I felt like my world was falling apart. Then I started having weird thoughts, I started to become obsessed with Death. I couldn't believe in heroes, anymore."

"Fan..." the redhead felt his stomach twist.'How could someone look so bright and act so cheerful and be dying on the inside?'

"No, let me finish!" Fanboy snapped quietly the anger fading from his voice, "I knew then I couldn't be a hero. Heroes aren't supposed to think that way; they can't be broken so easily. I'm completely different on the inside, but that's not what scares me. You make me feel sane, like there's purpose to my life after all. That's why I'm afraid, I'm afraid we'll fall apart."

"Stop it! We're not breaking Fanboy. We're still together; we're not going to fall apart." Kyle sat up quickly the sheets barely covering him now, moon light made his pale skin seem to glow. The sight made Fanboy's throat tighten, he could see the pain in the necromancer's golden brown eyes. "God, I love you to a point where it hurts." he grumbled running a hand through his hair still damp with sweat. "You're so...I can't describe it! I'm so afraid of what's going on in that mind of yours."

"That's why I fell in love with you. I think you're the only one who notices; who would notice."

"Will you stop it with the double meanings? I can't stand it when you talk like that; it makes me think that I'm going to lose you. Why do you have to make everything so complicated?"

"I don't know. I don't know why I do half the things I do, but can you explain some of the things you do?"

"I can't Fanboy, I honestly can't. I guess we're just insane together, then."

"I don't see how you're insane."

"For falling in love with you, to find you're broken as much as me. Everyone assumes that I want to be alone. Then again, 'w _ho knows what true loneliness is – not in the conventional word but the naked terror? To the lonely themselves it wears a mask. The most miserable outcast hugs some memory or illusion– Joseph Conrad._ I hold the memory of being happy, even though it's only an illusion. There was never anyone around to care, the only one who seemed to care was my rival at Milkweed, and only then, it was just for his gain. While you were jealous of me being different, I was jealous of your friendships. I kept trying to tell myself that I didn't need anyone; I was perfectly fine on my own. When there's no one there, you break all the more easily." Fanboy had sat up now, frowning at his boyfriend.

"Maybe we can put each other back together. After all, ' _the real reason for not committing suicide is because you always know how swell life gets again after the hell is over.' – Ernest Hemingway"_ Kyle smiled, leaning over to give the raven-haired teen a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe we drain some of the darkness out of your veins." he replied, seeing a smile dancing on Fanboy's lips.

"Specking of darkness...what time is it? The sky looks a bit light out." The horizon was stained a dim grapefruit pink mixed with blazing orange, Fanboy leaned over trying to find some article of his clothing.

"Like 10:50, that's not even the right direction for it to be sunrise to begin with." He looked over to see that Kyle was doing the same, eyes transfixed on the horizon.

"I think it's coming from the direction of the... Fanlair?"

"I-"the redhead was cut off by the sound of sirens shattering the night's silence.

"Chum Chum!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Fanboy wait!"Kyle shouted chasing after the teen in front of him as they sprinted towards the Fanlair. Less than ten minutes ago, they had been laying their hearts bare before each other now they were racing to see if their hangout had been destroyed or if the world was coming to an end. The two froze in front of Oz's comic shop, feeling the heat in the air long before they saw the flames being fed by layers of neon paints and dry wood swallowing the Fanlair.

"Fanboy!" the familiar scream of a near hysterical Yo caught their attention.

"Where's Chum Chum?" Fanboy's voice was hard, each word stressed with pain. He swallowed, trying to hide his fear as the girl clung to him the sobs tearing through her body.

"He's still inside. He was so worried about me getting out safe..."another round of sobs erupted from her throat. The raven-haired teen eyed the building; there was no time for rational thought. He couldn't let his Chum Chum die, not now heroes weren't supposed to die. 'But I'm not a hero.' he thought pushing Yo away, his eyes focused on the flames.

"Don't worry Yo, I'll find him." the necromancer turned sharply, seeing his boyfriend sprinting towards the burning building.

"And he says he not a hero." Kyle scoffed trying to fight back his fear. Surely, one of the firefighters would stop him; they weren't stupid enough to let a teenager to run into a burning building. At least he hoped they weren't.

"Chum Chum!" Fanboy called through the thin fabric of his green t-shirt, trying not to reach out and touch anything. The smoke burning the cuts he had acquired by breaking the kitchen window and then climbing through said window. A pain in his left ankle as he jumped down from the counter landing in the fire free room. He was sure the fire would have started in there, but he could only see dark grey curling wisps of smoke. He stumbled through the door blinded by smoke, the heat alone searing his pale skin as the flames reached out to him and continued to crawl up the walls. So far only the walls were burning, but that wouldn't last much longer, he could hear wood starting to splinter, a haunted melody when mixed with the cackle of the flames. Sweat poured off his body, washing off burning cinder and ash from the roof now being engulfed by fire. "Chum Chum!" he called out once more no sign of the brunette.

"Fanboy!" a muffled reply reached his ears. He turned quickly, it sounded like he was in the bathroom. Most likely one of the few rooms where the fire hadn't spread. The floor was starting to collapse on its self the support beams turning to ash much like the stairs already had. There weren't many options left as Fanboy eyed the door he had just come through, the fire now making its way across the floor. He dropped the collar of his shirt, running over to the beat up couch. The smoke and ash filling his lungs, his ankle screaming in protest as he shoved the green piece of furniture across the floor. The boards splitting and cracking with each step as the fire began to close in on him.

"Chum Chum!"He shouted voice cracking as a series of coughs shook his body. He paused rubbing his eyes, a headache breaking his concentration. The heat was over whelming, suffocating him. The ceiling groaned above them as he fell to him knees; he shook the thought he couldn't leave Chum Chum not now. The couch started to wobble dangerously as he balanced himself on its back. Pain shot up his arms his palms touching the hot flooring warping his leather gloves.

"Fanboy!" the voice called again only lower followed by a fit of coughing. The raven-haired teen nearly fell back again, part of the roof falling to the floor only a few feet away. Tears ran down his face mixing with sweat and ash, his chest burned.

"Where are you buddy?" Fear began to take control; there was no reply this time. 'One step at a time' he told himself the floor warping as quickly as his gloves, another snapped caused him to freeze. It didn't sound right; the entire floor shifted this time. The support beams beginning to break beneath the second floor. "Maybe I can-"another crack cut him off. Flames were now surrounding him, eating the couch that could have aided his escape. "I'm sorry Chum Chum.," he whispered the floor collapsing changing his sight from red to black. It felt like his skin was dripping off from the heat, pain devouring his body faster than any flame. He coughed weakly, opening his eyes to see the kitchen door still free of flames. 'There's still a chance he thought digging his nails into the hot floorboards, in an attempt to pull himself out from under the fallen second floor. Blood filled his mouth as he bit down pain erupting from every inch of his body, it was too late he couldn't move he was helpless. His eyes fluttered closed, "I don't want to die."

"Oh thank god." a voice breathed in his ear, the heat no longer suffocating him. A gentle hand brushed the hair from his face, the scent of raspberries invading his nose blocking out the harsh burn of ash.

"Kyle?"The raven-haired teen opened his eyes, his mind fading. A smile danced on his lips for a moment green eyes finding comfort in the necromancer's golden brown ones. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be Fan...you're a hero."Tears filled the redhead's eyes. It hurt to see Fanboy so broken, so lifeless. The light fading from the taller teen's eyes, his heart twisted remembering his boyfriend's words from earlier that year.

 _"That's how I'd want to die, in someone's arms. I was just curious as to if they'd feel it, like me dying would cause them pain."_ it was as if he knew what was coming. Kyle shifted Fanboy's head resting in his lap, ignoring the deafening sound of their only exit being blocked by the falling roof while trying to keep the shield he had over them in place. The shield wouldn't last long enough; he was starting to feel it draining his energy.

"No I'm not...please don't cry. Or I'll start crying too." a long silence passed, the two gazing at each other knowing that the end was near, after holding the shield for so long he wouldn't be able to teleport either of them out of the Fanlair. "You know how I kept saying I wanted to know what it was like to die?" the necromancer only nodded the tears starting to fall; he could feel Fanboy beginning to slip away. "I don't want to die...not anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone...not like this." a fit of coughing shook Fanboy's frame, blood trailed down the corner of his mouth. "Don't save me..."he pleading eyes clearing away the ash from his cheeks the light vanishing from them, his breath stopping short.

"I can't let you go." _Why do you think there are so few Necromancers?_ The question entered his mind. He had asked that question, never able to find the answer, but now he knew. No one could watch their loved ones die, but few had the courage to break the laws of nature. He could still feel Fanboy; he was just at the edge, where the shadows began. There was truly nothing after Death; a pain erupted from his palm shooting up his arm. He dropped the shield the heat overwhelming, sweat already drenching his scarlet shirt. Hot cinders touching his freckled skin leaving their mark. _Why do you think there are so few Necromancers?_ The voice asked again. His strength almost gone from holding the shield for so long meant that the spell would surely kill him, drawing on his life force.

Blood began to trickle down his fingers, the pentagram drawn in blood on his palm. The effect more powerful than his practices when only a few drops of blood would form. "Death is to paid in blood when strength is not enough." ash and smoke burned his lungs and stung his eyes. He couldn't see, darkness overcoming the flames. He could feel himself begin to slip away, the air around him growing cold. Words that had not been spoken for centuries poured off his tongue in Latin, his mind going fuzzy from blood loss.

_Why do you think there are so few Necromancers? They die in vain; they try to stop what is only natural. Insolent fools, chasing after lost loves. Love means nothing after Death, because there is nothing after Death. Only darkness, pain, and sorrow._

"And Love" he reached out, brushing Fanboy's spirit seeing it lingering on the edge fading faster than before. 'I just have to hold him long enough.' He could feel the heat around him once more, the fire closing in. The two the only things left to burn in the Fanlair. Blood lingering on his tongue, his body giving out the blood flow slowing but never stopping. His grip was loosening, Death pulling Fanboy just out of his reach. One final spell passed over his lips, before he found himself at the shadows edge once more only this time alone watching the line that divided life and death fade away.


	10. Chapter 10

Fanboy groaned softly, his body numb, free of pain and heat. He could only remember looking out into darkness with nothing around him and the light sensation of someone caressing his cheek at some point before that. A bittersweet taste in his mouth remembering the conversation he had with Kyle the night of the school dance. ' _That's how I'd want to die, in someone's arms.' Kyle._ The scent of raspberries invaded his thoughts before an annoying beeping he had been trying to ignore suddenly increased, causing his eyes to snap open.

"So, Ayden is it?" the redhead commented looking down at him, playing with the younger teen's plastic medical bracelet, and a small smile playing across his lips. The smile was forced, pain evident in the necromancer's eyes.

"Kyle, but how?"Fanboy struggled to sit up only to be pushed back by a gentle hand.

"I'm a Necromancer remember?"The raven-haired teen now noticed the think bandages wrapped tightly around Kyle's palm. Before taking in all of his appearance, he seemed paler than normal, dark circles under his honey golden eyes, and even they had lost the normal sadistic sparkle to them. "We'll lose our lives trying to save the ones who have lost their', even when they ask not to be saved."

"You almost died trying to save me?" the words spoken with disbelief. Just how long had he been out. The memories blurring together from that night and even before then.

"I did die trying to save you, my heart did in fact stop. However, help arrived on time...at least for us."The necromancer turned away unable to meet the other's gaze. He paced to the other side of the room unable to stay still, the unasked question hanging in the air.

"W-what happened to Chum Chum?" The only reason Fanboy had risked his life in the first place, fear slowing over taking him. Only the fear was devoured by guilt, he hadn't managed to get to his best friend in time. His best friend died because of him...if he hadn't let Chum Chum have the Fanlair for the evening maybe things would have gone better.

"He's...in a coma Fan. They don't know if he'll pull through, the injuries are...severe."

"How severe?"

"3rd degree burns, lung damage, and a few others that are possibly fatal." the only words the raven-haired teen heard were _possibly fatal._ Tears formed in his emerald colored eyes.

"What do you mean possibly?" the anger in his voice surprised him, more than Kyle's reaction.

"I don't know! I didn't hear _everything_ when I woke up with an IV going into my arm and still covered in ash and blood, _hoping to God,_ I didn't almost _kill myself_ in vain _for your suicide_ mission!" Kyle's cheeks tinged pink with anger as he glared at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry, Fan...I just..." he sighed sitting the chair by the window, the sunlight not exactly appreciated at the moment.

"No...I kinda deserve that. I don't know what came over me. It's just...he's my best friend and I could have saved him, but all I did was manage to kill myself. _God I'm so stupid_!" He groaned leaning further back into the pillows of the hospital bed.

"I'll give you that one. However, you not only managed to kill yourself, but you proved yourself to be a hero."

"That's why the blood of my best friend and boyfriend is on my hands. I'm _such_ a _hero_." he rolled his eyes, their first major fight in the months they had been together. And it just so happened to be in a hospital after they had both 'died', life just couldn't seem to get any better.

"You acted selflessly, Fanboy. You didn't care if you died as long as you saved _someone_ from dying themselves."

"Maybe it wasn't just to save them."

"Are you saying you held all intention of going in the Fanlair so you could die of smoke inhalation?" Kyle stood quickly his voice rising with him, why did Fanboy chose to go back to his double meanings?

"Possibly, I mean I asked you not to save me." An uneasy silence fell over the two, the sound of nurses rushing down the hallway coming back into the room from being background noise.

"Maybe I shouldn't have."The necromancer stated simply walking out the door, fading into the background.

 


	11. Chapter 11

A bitter sigh escaped Kyle's lips as stared up at the ceiling of his room, the beginnings of tears stinging the corners of his eyes. He felt horrible, like his soul was slowly dying.

"Why did I have to say that to him?" he groaned his voice breaking in distress.

"What did I tell you all those years ago?" a familiar voice came to answer from somewhere among his bookshelf. The redhead growing annoyed at the Necronomicon's sudden choice to speak. "Everything crumbles and everyone dies. Well not in your case, how does it feel to be a real necromancer, now?"

"Like a curse, you were right," he hissed in response "But was I wrong?"

"Depends on which actions you took, that you're speaking of."

"I meant, was I wrong to save him? He wanted to die, he had been wanting too, and he did die. Only I brought him back, was I wrong to do so?" a pain swelled in his chest at the all too vivid memory of feeling Fanboy slip away. Even though he was alive, he was still slipping away. It had been three weeks since the accident and Fanboy hadn't spoken to him since then. Instead, the hero had been sitting by his sidekick's bedside.

"What you're really asking, is if you still love him like you thought you did."

"That's what I'm afraid of, that he doesn't love me anymore. Nevertheless, it bothers me, that I might have died for someone who never loved me and that I still might love him. I'm doubting everything that happened on between us. If he really meant everything or if he's just one damn good actor."

"There are more trials in love than just, till death do us part." the book stated simply.

"I guess Death has parted us then." he fell silent, it felt wrong to say that. They were still alive, after all. Just not by each other's sides. For a moment, he wondered how deep Fanboy's friendship with Chum Chum went. Sleep over came the necromancer's thoughts of worry. His eyelids dropping slightly before finally closing.

"Chum Chum, I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself, even if you make it through." the teen chuckled quietly another thought entering his mind. The thought seemed so out of place. "You know, if you hadn't started going out with Yo maybe we would have become more than friends. After all we were each other's first kiss."

"Is that true Fanboy?" Yo's voice broke the silence that had filled the room. He hadn't even realized she had come in.

"Yeah, it is. Didn't mean anything, at least not to him," his voice sounded tired broken.

"I didn't know you felt that way about him. You're his hero I hope you know that." she smiled at the boy laying in the hospital bed, only he looked much younger than a 12 year old.

"He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I'm anything but a hero."

"You didn't know that was going to happen. No one did, you can stop blaming yourself."

"It doesn't matter, he's still trapped somewhere between Life and Death, and losing I might add. It's not like there's someone who can magically bring him back from the brink of-"Fanboy froze his green eyes wide with realization. "Kyle!" he breathed. "We're going to get him back, Yo. I'm not about to lose my best friend." he sprinted out of the room. Something he hadn't done since he was 11 and had hope. Only the fact that he and Kyle had a fight three weeks ago seemed to slip his mind. There was still the possibility that Kyle would refuse to help, but it was a chance Fanboy would have to take.


	12. Chapter 12

"Kyle please, you have to try." Fanboy pleaded the red head's hands in his. It felt odd to Kyle; there was no connection between them. He knew the reason, but he didn't want to. His mind had been wandering, putting all the pieces together.

"Why should I? A necromancer is not to interfere with the work of Death." the same annoyed tone entered his voice from the first time he had meant the duo all those years ago. Well not that it really was that long ago, but still a good amount of time had in fact passed. Even in the sense of just the past few weeks, felt like years themselves.

"That's bull! You brought me back-" Anger flooding the raven-haired teen's voice caused Kyle to flinch at first. The spark that would surely start a fight.

"Because I loved you!" Fanboy went numb feeling his 'boyfriend' take his hands back."I don't have an emotional connection to Chum Chum like I do with you. Or had. "Tears stung Kyle's eyes his words sharp on reflex.

"What do you mean by _had?_ " the raven-haired teen swallowed back fear, his eyes narrowing. His instincts telling him that the conversation was about to take a turn for the worse. Into territory that didn't need to be treading on.

"I don't know about 'us' anymore. This is the first time I've seen you in weeks and even now it's for Chum Chum."

"He's my best friend!"

"Really? Since it seems like you two are closer than best friends should be. What really went on between you two? A little Batman and Robin role-playing perhaps?"

"You bastard." Fanboy laughed at the joke turning away for a moment his anger rising. "You really want to know? I fell in love with him, but I knew he didn't feel the same. It never even came close, not even after I kissed him. I never told him either so when he fell for Yo, I died right then and there." his eyes shining with tears as they continued to stare at each other in silence.

"And you still love him."

"I love you."

"I don't believe you, Fan. I can't, even if I want to."

"Why don't you want to?" Kyle couldn't meet the other's eyes.

"You still love him. You share a connection with him, a connection that we don't share. Then you want me to risk my life for him, because I love you _and you love him_. You want me possibly die for someone you still love and I don't have any type of connection with." Kyle's voice grew deathly calm, his face blank.

"What are you saying?" the raven-haired teen asked fully understanding. His body shaking slightly his world falling apart around him. Chum Chum on the verge of death and Kyle about to break up with him.

"I'm saying that I'll do you this one last favor and then it's over between us. And the only reason I'm going to, is because I know I love you."

"Fine."


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle's hand was on fire as he entered the hospital room, so many close to Death, so many souls calling out to be saved. All of them except one, his eyes fell on the brunette laying in the bed. He was the only one not calling out for help, should he even bother saving him? _Yes, I have to. I made a deal, even if that means I have to die for Fanboy to be happy. What does it matter to begin with? I've always suffered in silence, letting misery be my only friend. I'm starting to sould like a martyr._

"Kyle! Fanboy said you'd be able to save him." Yo pulled the necromancer into a hug, her eyes bright with tears.

"There's no garentte, but I'll try. You're not squemish, are you?" he asked once she pulled away.

"No, even if I was I'd still want to be here." the love he saw in her eyes made his heart twist.

"Glad you could make it." Fanboy stated not bothering to move from Chum Chum's side.

"I really didn't have a choice now did I?" the-red head's voice sharp.

"Just keep your end of the deal." Yo looked between the two, the tension growing.

"Our relationship would be over now even if it wasn't for this."

"I doubt that, you wouldn't be able to let go." the raven-haired teen smirked in delight watching Kyle's cheeks flush with anger. He had drawn blood in a sense, it was two easy to read his soon to be ex.

"Like you can't? Now can we get this over with, so I can get out of your life?" no sooner had he spoken the words had he begun to utter the spell, his lips barely moving. The world beginning to fade around him as the blood dripped from his finger tips and onto the bone white tile of the floor.

"Fanboy!" Yo gasped quietly in shock the blood starting to pool around Kyle's feet, but to all this the raven-haired teen was oblivious to. His eyes never leaving Chum Chum's face, the young boy's eye lids fluttering ever so slightly before snapping open.

"Fan?" his voice cracked in wonder.

"I'm here buddy." Fanboy whispered quietly, tears stinging his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. Kyle wasn't the only one who saw it, Yo did now to and took notice the smile gracing the red-head's lips. It was only a half smile, bittersweet. He made his lover happy, but now it was over between them.

"Chum Chum!" Yo rushed to chum Chum's side, leaving Kyle alone once more. The necromancer left his heartbeat slowing, the blood still running down his fingers. It was over in more ways than one. He stumbled home and up to the roof of his apartment leaving a trail of crimson.

"I really hope you're happy, Fan. He'll never love you back, just like you never really could love me back." _My poor little martyr, always suffering. Look at you, bleeding still and not from your gift. You won't let it heal, because he tore your heart out. But don't worry it'll stop beating soon enough._ Death's voice whispered to him as his eyes closed and he collapsed inches from the edge of the roof.


	14. Chapter 14

"Thank god you're awake, I thought I'd have to drag you to the hospital." Kyle opened his eyes finding himself staring at the ceiling of his living room. He turned his head upon hearing the voice to see Yo sitting in the chair across the room.

"How?" A wave of dizziness washed over him at his attempt to sit up.

"I followed the blood, to be honest, I hadn't expected to find you half dead on the roof."

"You should have left me there," he groaned cracking his neck as he sat up. The old kyle was back; his heart turning to stone only aggression bringing flashes of life to his eyes. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to thank you for saving my Chum Chum," she twirled one of her pid tails nervously. "You really didn't have to do it."

"I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I didn't _want_ to do it."

"I know you did it for him."

"And I'm still suffering from the first time."

"What happened to you guys? After the fire you fell apart."

"We weren't really meant to be, even in tragedy it wasn't enough. I died for him Yo, but it didn't bring us any closer." He was aware that he was repeating himself, how many times had he gone through the story. It was only empty filler to eat space and time so he wouldn't break. If he could hold on to anger he felt there was a chance he could make it through with his sanity. Only the anger was fake, it had died long ago.

"Were you close to begin with?" Yo's careful words pulled him from his thoughts.

"I don't believe so. I know I loved him at one point but I don't know if he ever loved me."

"Why did you fall for him? Maybe that's where you'll find your answer."

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact that he manged to spark something in me, get a reaction out of me."

"What do you mean?"

"He'd just irk me, but in a way that I didn't mind. Yet that's not what made me fall for him."

"Then what was?"

"The night we first kissed, he showed another side of himself. The side that matched what I chose to show on a daily basis."

"The yin to your yang." she smiled a moment imagining being that in love with someone. To be total opposites to the world, but identical alone. "If that's how you felt then what changed?"

"A certain sidekick," Kyle bit his lip and turned away from the girl not wanting to see the realization in her eyes. The conclusion he had come to just moments before. "But it's not your fault, his jealousy is what started this all."

"He may not have realized it. Yes, he used you and it didn't work, but you don't know if he planned to use you from the start."

"Too bad I didn't realize it before I gave him my heart."

* * * Oz's Comics * * *

"I'm so sorry Chum Chum and I know that my apology will never be enough-"

"Knock it off Fanboy! I'm not the one you should be saying 'sorry' to." the brunette snapped looking up from the pile of homework he was working on. It would take a weeks to catch up, but it was either that or repeat.

"I know I put Yo through Hell too and I'll apologize to her as soon as I get the chance."

"Not her either! You need to make up with Kyle and leave me the Hell alone!" the words stung the older teen, he felt his heart crack a bit.

"What would be the point? It was a clean break, neither of us would get hurt."

"He's practically suicidal, Fan! How's that for not getting hurt?"

" _Please_ , he's not _suicidal_. How would you know anyway? Why do you even care we have each other don't we?" Chum Chum sighed he needed to get his work done. Even if it meant stepping on Fanboy's heart, then again he deserved it.

"Yo goes to see him afterschool. As for 'us' stop with the double meanings Fan. There is nothing but friendship between us. I understand you have a crush on me, but I don't return those feelings."

"But if you hadn't meet Yo or you weren't straight-"Fanboy tried to reason as Chum Chum tested dangerous waters.

"No! It wouldn't change anything. Look, you had someone willing to return those feelings and you turned them away."

"Don't start twisting things around. Kyle and I were just not meant for each other."

"That's a load of bull! You used to have the biggest crush on him so what happened there?"

"You can be in love with more than one person, ever heard of biromantic?"

"That's not what biromantic means, at least not exactly. Now it's your turn to stop twisting things around."

"I'm not twisting things around."

"Yes, you are! You're trying to warp your life into something it's not. This isn't a comic book, there aren't alternate endings, and the guy doesn't always get the girl he wants by flexing his muscles."

"Just stop." Fanboy felt tears sting his eyes, Chum Chum's words slowly killing him.

"No, because you've never listened to me, because you never wanted to hear the truth."

"Stop."

"You need to grow-up Fanboy! Don't try to act so deep and troubled or Mr. 'Too-Cool-to-Feel' That's not who you are, you wanted to play hero and you did for a while but when things didn't go your way to chose to play villain and it turns out you're good at that."

"Don't!"

"You manipulated Kyle thinking it would make me fall in love with you. When it didn't, you stomped on it. And I still don't love you and I never will," Chum Chum stopped, he had let his anger get out of control. "Fan?" his eyes widening in fear. The older teen was holding his head in his hands shaking visibly, he heard a low breathy chuckle.

"You don't know the whole story." with those parting words he sprinted out the door.

"Fanboy, wait! Dammit!"


	15. Chapter 15

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Fanboy asked aloud between gasps for breath, he had lost Chum Chum two blocks ago. Had he really been using Kyle? The thought caused his stomach to twist with guilt. Part of him did really love the redhead, but Chum Chum had always been what he considered a forbidden fruit, the straight best friend who tolerated his life style choice.

"Don't know there's a lot of things wrong with ya, Fagboy." a brick wall seemed to cut in front of Fanboy's path knocking him onto his back. The familiar voice growled from a blackened alley, the outline of a figure soon coming into view from the glow of the lone street lamp, dazed the raven- haired teen looked up at Boog grinning down at him while cracking his knuckles. "You know Fagboy, it's too bad my plan didn't work, I was hoping I wouldn't have to get my hands dirty. Well, your little boyfriend still might just off himself, I watched him walk along the edge of the roof of his apartment earlier today, I was waiting for him to jump. Maybe he decided to slit his wrists instead."

"You're the one who has something from with them. We never did anything to you, so what's your problem?" the raven haired teen spat in anger. Chum Chum's words still dancing in his mind, _'He's practically suicidal!'_ He didn't want to think of Kyle that way, he only wanted to remember his playful scowl and cocky smirk. Or how his honey toned eyes would catch the light whenever a particular twisted thought crossed the necromancer's mind.

"My problem is that you still exist. It's a shame that my little bonfire I had didn't put at least one of you six feet under."

"You started that fire?" green eyes widened in shock. "You almost cost my best friend his life?" anger began to course through the teen's veins. The bastard! It was all his fault, the cause of him almost losing Chum Chum, and the reason he lost Kyle.

"Well, I guess I underestimated the fire, but I won't underestimate the power of my fists. Say hello to your boyfriend when you see him, cause he'll be joining you in Hell soon enough." Before Fanboy could act, a fist entered his lie of sight and his world went black.

"I'm sorry, Kyle." He whispered before losing all consciousness, his mind drifting off to escape the physical pain of the world.

Yet he couldn't escape the guilt of what he had done, his mind pulled beyond the point of pain. It finally occurred to him that what he felt for the necromancer might have been real, but he'd thrown it away for the impossible. Oh god, Chum Chum had been right. What had he become? He had seen that Kyle was attracted to the angst side of him and took advantage of it. The older teen had wanted someone to share those dark lonely feelings with, he had wanted a hero, but Fanboy had played villain instead. Then he'd used lust to replace love whenever he looked at the necromancer, always really wanting Chum Chum in the end.

"I should just leave you, since we keep meeting like this." Fanboy felt his mind returning to the present, the pain seeming to vanish feeling a searing heat on his skin. That voice sounded so familiar, so loving, _and so British_. Nevertheless, he couldn't find the strength to open his eyes or even say the name. "However, I doubt we'll meet again, so maybe we can call this a good-bye. Funny that I'd still want to heal you even though you left me broken more than once. I guess love makes us to some crazy-arse things, which is why I'm leaving tomorrow. The Magic Counsel has requested that I join so I can continue to study. "

_Don't go, I still haven't figured this out; I just know I need you by my side._

"I can't stand to know that you never loved me and be near you." A sigh escaped the other's lips, the burning sensation fading.

_Wait, no! I love you or I think I'm starting to fall for you._

"Besides, I know there's someone who does love me and I think I could learn to love him. He may be an arse at times, but at least he'd never hurt me. Besides you used to be a huge fan of his."

_Who are you talking about? No, please tell me you're not talking about Sigmund._

"Who would have thought an imbecile like Sigmund would fall for someone like me? It was easy to figure out that he was playing for the other team, but to fall for your mortal enemy?"

_No not him! He's gayer than gay! There's no way you go to him!_

"It seems I'm rambling now, just lost in thoughts and tangled in regrets. The only thing I can say now is good-bye. I really wish I hadn't fallen for you, I should have known it was too good to be true. Someone who could understand an outcast like me, I'm sure you'll find who it is you belong with."

_I belong with you! I don't know how or why, but it's you._

"Since it obviously wasn't me, I hope I can forget you one day as easily as you forgot me. Farewell, maybe one day I can be put back together, although I think you'll still have some of the pieces." The voice faded sounding painfully bitter a heat enveloped him.

_I'm so sorry Kyle...I used you from the start because I wanted to be loved by the wrong person. And now I can't even tell you that I really did start falling for you._

"Kyle wait!" Fanboy jerked up finding himself sprawled out on a mattress in the back room of Oz's Comics; it was serving as their temporary housing seeing as Oz was their legal guardian, which was a scary thought.

"You look like hell, man, seriously." Oz commented from the doorway stuffing his face with what looked like fried chicken.

"Was Kyle here? What day is it? How long was I out?"

"Chill, dude, seriously. The police dropped you off three hours ago after they found you out cold in the alleyway. Found that big dude from the Frost Mart beating the tar out of you, seriously." The comic geek answered as if it was no big deal, wiping the grease off on his jeans.

"Fanboy! Are you okay?" Chum Chum came sprinting into the room followed by Yo.

"I'm fine. Do you know when Kyle is leaving tomorrow?" the raven haired teen stood on shaking legs, the cuts are bruises on his body more than halfway healed, he could feel the tingle of magic on his skin.

"Of course we know. The question is if you deserve to know." The brunette replied hotly his concern fading rapidly.

"Please, Chum Chum. I've been stupid, heartless, and an all around ass. I need to make this right; I just need to know if I have enough time to figure everything out. I don't know what I feel for Kyle; all I know is that I can't lose him to Sigmund." Tears stung the corners of his eyes, his voice filled with desperation.

"He's leaving tomorrow at 6 in the evening; you have less than 18 hours." Chum Chum replied a smile on his face at the change in his friend's attitude.


	16. Chapter 16

"So your Kyle the Necromancer now?" the slightly German accented voice caused the redhead to look up from where he sat on the edge of the building, feet hanging over. His eyes narrowed instantly at the sorcerer next to him. Just when it seemed his life couldn't get any worse; only Sigmund did look more mature than the last time they had met, but he still was dressed in the same ridiculous fashion with few differences.

"Come to rub your happiness in my face, Sigmund?" the name tasting bitter on his tongue; he was so tired of all the unexpected twists in his life, perhaps he really should just end it already. Yet, he didn't want anyone to have that satisfaction.

"Now why would I want to do such a thing? Really a tragedy has happened to you. Brushing against death, dying for the one you love, and then finding out that they don't love you in return." Sigmund watched the other teen stiffen instantly at his words as he sat down next to him.

"What could you possibly know about love? You're just a self-centered bastard." Golden eyes flashed with anger, but the anger wasn't directed at the silver-haired teen next to him. He was angrier at himself; what did he even know about love? Nothing apparently, from what he learned from his experience with Fanboy.

"Temper, temper, you haven't changed at all have you? I have noticed that you've seemed to grow colder since we last met. Nevertheless I do know what it's like to love someone and not have them return the same feelings."

"You? In love? I find that hard to believe. As for being 'colder' than before, well I can't ever look weak again, that is just how I am. Cold and unlovable."

"I find it hard to believe that someone would give you up. I mean, you're intelligent, talented, snarky, oddly caring, and not bad looking either. Of course, you're not completely made of ice so there's the fun challenge of defrosting that heart of yours, maybe warming your body up a bit as well." Cold leather caressed his cheek, Kyle was thankful that Sigmund had stopped wearing fingerless gloves; the gesture was all too familiar for his liking to begin with.

"Please tell me that you're not hitting on me." The redhead groaned swatting the other's hand away before massaging his temples at his enemy's stupidity, a light brush still managing to dust his cheeks.

"I figured my advances wouldn't be appreciated, but you can't blame a guy for trying. Only I really do like you Kyle, there's just something about you."

"Like what exactly?"

"There's this certain darkness about you, an unseen cruelty. Almost like you enjoy the pain you either cause or are victim too."

"Now where would you get such ideas?"

"With all that's happened to you, I mean what drew you to Fanboy in the first place? Obviously you saw something that caught your fancy, something that no one else saw."

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"It's not, really. I just know how you work, you've never been one to accept happiness."

"I was born into the dark arts what else would you expect? Besides, it's not like many people have ever shown me any compassion. You being one of them, now why did you come here?" Kyle growled at him wanting to get off the subject, but with Sigmund's words still bouncing around his head, reminding him of his conversation with Yo when she had asked him why he and Fanboy had fallen apart.

_"Why did you fall for him? Maybe that's where you'll find your answer."_

_"I don't know, maybe it was the fact that he managed to spark something in me, get a reaction out of me."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He'd just irk me, but in a way that I didn't mind. Yet that's not what made me fall for him."_

_"Then what was?"_

_"The night we first kissed, he showed another side of himself. The side that matched what I chose to show on a daily basis."_

Those words dragged him even further into his memories, even before the two had shared their first kiss and made it official. That one sentence that no doubt really made him fall for the other in the first place.

_"When I tried to be a hero, I made everything worse. Nothing ever seemed to turn out right, at least not for everyone."_

"It seems the same goes for me, nothing ever works for me." Kyle muttered to himself before being rudely pulled from his thoughts by Sigmund.

"Hello, Earth to Kyle, if you are done dancing around in LaLaLand, I can tell you why I'm here."

"Get on with it then." The redhead snapped rather too harshly, the silver-haired teen's violet eyes widening ever so slightly in shock, before regaining his cool.

"The Council would like for you to join, we could use someone like you on our side. You'd be transferred back to Milkweed Academy to finish your schooling and then be free to continue independent study all paid for by the Council."

"I don't know if I should be glad for the offer or insulted by it. You've denied my reinstatement for years and made me a mockery of the magic world."

"That's before we knew your true potential; the first successful necromancer in centuries. A true dark wizard, we should have seen it when you turned your professor into flan."

"Hmm, he was quite the delicious old fool." A dark chuckle escaped Kyle's lips at the memory; he had no remorse for his actions in that case."But what makes you think I'd still join?" Sigmund leaned closer to the redhead, his lips barely brushing Kyle's ear.

"Power. You'd be one of the most feared wizards; dark magic is far more powerful after all. No one would dare mock you for any reason." A shiver ran down his spine at the sorcerer's words. He liked the sound of that. "Of course, you could leave all of his behind you. It would just be part of your past swept under the rug." Now he really liked the sound of that, he could leave behind all of his pain and suffering. An arm wrapped around his waist the hand resting on his hip, while the other hand gently turned his head so he could look directly into Sigmund's cool violet eyes. "No one could ever hurt you again."

"I highly doubt that."

"If you decide to join, I'm sure I could change your mind." Sigmund smirked before pressing his lips to Kyle's; it was a brief teasing kiss. "So what do you say?" Kyle felt a tug at his heart, it felt wrong doing this. There was no connection between him and Sigmund that could go beyond friendship, but then he wouldn't get hurt not even if the sorcerer decided to leave him later on. Yet at the same time, he couldn't let himself be hung up on Fanboy.

"It's going to take more than that to convince me, I was fooled once by sweet words and bitter kisses. However, if you wish to help me pack my things in the meantime, I'm sure you can think of better ways to persuade me." The redhead felt another tug of regret. He wasn't doing this for love, no, he was sure that he wouldn't ever be able to fall in love again. This wouldn't be anything more than a friend with benefits, Kyle would remain closed off to love, letting his heart freeze over for good.

"Of course." Sigmund grinned pulling the other to his feet, but not without stealing a quick kiss from the necromancer. "Are there any specific ways in which you'd like me to try to persuade you?"

"Try shutting up for more than a minute and getting your hand off my arse."


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't think I can do this." Fanboy breathed seeing Kyle's apartment coming into view, he tried to do a quick heel spin only to be stopped by two pairs of arms.

"You're not backing out of this!" Yo's voice reached his ears first, followed by Chum Chum's. Fear was devouring him as he listened to their words.

"Or do you really not love him like you claimed?"

"No! It's just I don't think…what if he doesn't want me back. What if he decides to turn me into raspberry flan? "

"Now you're just being plain stupid." Yo hissed rolling her eyes and pulling him sharply towards the medieval styled apartment.

"He was stupid to give up such a great guy." An unfamiliar voice chimed behind the trio; it sounded almost German. A light bulb went off in Fanboy's mind he turned sharply breaking free of his friend's grasps.

"Sigmund, what are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to pick up my new boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes, Kyle agreed to return to the academy at my side, he even agreed to move in with me as well."

"You're lying, Kyle would never agree to that, not when you made his life miserable for years." Fanboy's eyes narrowed seeing Sigmund only shrug at the comment.

"Yet, you made his life unbearable in just a few days. I only teased him; you broke his heart. No response?" Violet eyes sparkled with smugness seeing the raven-haired teen fall silent. "Now, I must be on my way."

"Let me say good-bye to him."

"He won't take you back."

"I know, but I have to tell him that I what I felt for him was real."

"If you must." Sigmund sighed leading the way to Kyle's apartment, the necromancer's ex-boyfriend trailing close behind in awkward silence. They both knew that Kyle wouldn't take him back as well as knowing that the redhead would never fall for sorcerer either. However, Sigmund did know that while Kyle wouldn't take Fanboy back as soon as today, he would take him back.

"I'm not ready to say good-bye." the words painfully filled with emotion spilled from the necromancer's lips as he looked down at the leathery face of his Necronomicon.

"Fate has certainly been cruel to you as of late, but that is how it has been for all of your kind." the book responded simply its face remaining passive.

"It's not fair; no one said that being a necromancer meant that I couldn't have happiness." Kyle snapped roughly throwing the book onto his empty desk.

"Then why are choosing to leave? You're leaving the misery in search of happiness."

"I'm losing the memory for an illusion; misery is still my future."

"Would you go back to the memory to make it the present?"

"Are you asking me if I would forgive him?"

"In other words. Well would you?"

"I don't think I could. We don't understand anything about each other, maybe we never did. It's like we knew nothing about each other from the beginning; that whole chapter is missing."

"Then what was the filler of your story?"

"Lust, need, and falsehood."

"So none of it was real?"

"I don't know how much of it was real! In my mind I don't believe it was, but in my heart all of it was."

"I didn't realize just how deeply hurt I you." Honey toned eyes focused on the tall figure that had just entered his room unannounced.

"Fanboy? You shouldn't be here; you made it clear that you never really wanted me to begin with." Kyle bit his lip painfully turning away from the younger teen.

"I did actually; remember back in Mr. Mufflin's class? We were late for class and you had your elf write us a note to get back in," silence followed, prompting Fanboy to continue. "The minute we held hands, I knew there was something about you, I wanted to be your friend more than anything. Then once we actually became friends, I wanted to be more than that."

"You don't know how badly I want to believe that." Silent tears ran down freckled cheeks, the necromancer fighting his instinct to turn around and just forgive him.

"Then believe it, Kyle. I regret everything I did that hurt you, I should have never played around with your feelings, but I was just so desperate…"

"Desperate for what? Because I can't figure out how you could claim to love me, then be in love with your best friend."

"Desperate for someone who would understand me, I mean sure I may have liked Chum Chum, but he's 12 and has this wonderful life, with no problems at all."

"That's the problem," Kyle turned around in anger not caring that he looked like hell, with dark circles under his eyes, tears running down his face, and blood flowing freely from his lower lip from when he had bit down on it. "I don't understand you; I never understood what was wrong with you from the start. You're always in some form of pain and I don't know how to help you. This for some damn reason made me completely fall for you. Apparently I'm also still in love you, if my heart has any say in the matter."

"You still love me?" Emerald eyes widened in slight shock, Fanboy took a tentative step towards the other teen before embracing the necromancer. His heart rate increased at the contact, guilt twisting his stomach as Kyle broke down at his touch. The two stood there in silence, neither wanting to know what other confessions would escape their lips.

"I don't want to." Kyle finally spoke pulling out of the raven-haired teen's grip to wipe his eyes, gaining his composure. "So if you thought you could just come here and say you loved me from the beginning and expect a second chance-"

"That's not why I came here."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Just listen, because I can't organize my thoughts and just listen. When you saved me after I was bopped by Boog, I realized that I never deserved you. Yet, I used you from the start because I wanted to be loved by the wrong person, and all I could think was that I never told you that I loved you. Or that I never did say what it was that made me love you or think I loved you. I don't even know why I stopped liking you after the notes; maybe it was I was so focused on losing Chum Chum that I forgot you were there. Either way, it doesn't matter, because I now realize I lost my chance with possibly the most amazing, understanding, attractive, and completely badass guy I've ever met. And I know you want an explanation for everything and have everything figured out, but the truth is I don't. Even right now as I'm rambling uncontrollably, I'm trying to figure this out, but all that's going through my mind is what an ass I am for using you and how amazing you look in those skinny jeans and how beautiful your eyes are even when you've just finished crying. I really don't want to lose you and I don't expect a second chance or even for you to forgive me-"Fanboy froze instantly, Kyle's lips meeting his in an attempt to get the younger teen to shut up.

That's when he felt it, that spark, the connection he hadn't felt before. Only it was gone too soon, Kyle pulling away shaking his head in disbelief covering his mouth with his hand turning away from him.

"Fanboy, I'm have to leave, this is just too much for me right now and I don't know if I can even make sense of all of this now myself. I understand that you need time to figure all of this out as well since you didn't bother to do so before everything happened between us. So when you do figure out that you really did love or not and if you still by the time you figure it, I want you to find me."

"I thought you weren't giving me a second chance."

"This isn't a second chance, I'm giving you time, because I know I can't handle my heart getting broken a second time. There is no guarantee that I'll still love you once you figure everything out, I just want you to let me know once you do." Kyle reached behind his neck to undo the leather choker with one hand while taking Fanboy's hand in the other, he pressed the silver charm into Fanboy's palm, a bloody imprint of the pentagram leaving its mark on the violet fingerless glove as Kyle pulled his hand away.

Fanboy stared at the blood on his hand before closing his eyes letting a few tears fall, remembering Kyle's words to him when he woke up in the hospital after the fire; the cold metal seeming to bite his skin as he closed his hand around the small pentagram.

_I did die trying to save you; my heart did in fact stop._

"Kyle." The room was completely empty when Fanboy opened his eyes, there was no trace of the redhead ever living there, even the once burgundy walls were white once more. The only evidence was the charm in his hand, the blood on his glove, and the memories fresh in his mind.


End file.
